


S'agapo

by leglacie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leglacie/pseuds/leglacie
Summary: Poetry written from eldritcher's stories.





	S'agapo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eldritcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritcher/gifts).



> inspired by the stories by eldritcher

(i) **Four Chord Carousel**

Lovers sing [Catullus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472828) in their broken bower,  
yearning days and years to [Connubium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889503), caught-  
in their trap of [Ouroboros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737937), but-  
their [Republic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123602) was no quiet place.

* * *

(ii) **Unvollendete**

Starry messengers sing [Almagest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489946), and-  
[Magdhim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056966) is a tale for all our times.  
That even moon-calves pity [Caliban](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596893), but-  
bright be the light of his [Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964568).

Theirs is the [Epic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669747) of the forgotten,  
[Unvollendete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869085); their symphonies unfinished.  
[Omphale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281404) bends her hero in her clothes,  
playing the lute to Hungarian [Dances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528887).

* * *

(ii) **Eldritch**

[Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176257) tales brought them here,  
underneath [London’s Bridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288123).  
They were [Blue-eyed boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371511),  
with [Gyves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371466) on their hands.

[Faustus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101714) knew the price paid, but-  
had No sense, [No shame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288129).  
When [Judas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288162) wept a ballad of loss,  
Childe [Harolde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288183) to his home came.

Fire to men dared [Prometheus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/306620) give, and -  
[1942](https://archiveofourown.org/works/306613) was his Rhapsody once.  
They’ll always [sing for him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/306625),  
He was their [Entschiedungsproblem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272876) to solve.

A [goth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371556) too must love,  
a crude [s’agapo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371505),  
[Azrael](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371559) awaits them at the door of-  
thy [Kingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/211574) come.

Theirs is the [Himnusz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/204704) torn-  
by a [fairy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371463) that judged his neighbors.  
Made of bluebells, and a [church’s steeple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288153),  
They are [Lost Gods and Godlike Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288171).

* * *

(iv)

(but you -  
you are the secret that the stars keep,  
heart’s mirror,  
[sunset’s](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheSongOfSunset) bard.)

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> What an inspiring, terrifying gifted writer. My favorite is The Outcast (Sunset) because it is the fanfic audience Eldritcher wrote their heart out for: the outcasts.
> 
> _  
> "Must there be secrets always?” I had asked him once._
> 
> _He had met my petulant gaze with strange reluctance before murmuring, “Indeed, there must be. What is a conjurer without his secrets?”_
> 
> _He would never return. But his secrets lingered, and his schemes unfolded all about me as the end neared. I would remain unharmed, for he had willed it so. And I would live, for he had willed it so._
> 
> Eldritcher showed how much storytelling ambition a great writer could bring to fanfiction. Intricate, sprawling and slow plots with melancholy, damaged characters trying to do their best, full of twists and beautiful moments along the way. 
> 
> There's a gift at the end. It's not all for vain, the characters kept saying. I wrote this small and insufficient thank you for the writer who unknowingly gave me years of hope....


End file.
